<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Behind the Mask by Sfseven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442214">Behind the Mask</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sfseven/pseuds/Sfseven'>Sfseven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18th Century, Costume Parties &amp; Masquerades, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sfseven/pseuds/Sfseven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Earp sisters are invited to a Masquerade Ball hosted by the royal family in order to find the princess a bride. While Waverly was just expecting an uneventful night full of Ward putting his hopes on Willa to move up in station, a red-haired stranger might just change that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>287</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Red-Haired Savior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really wasn't expecting to post anything this soon, but I wanted to post something for the holidays, so even though this story has nothing to do with winter or the holidays here it is. I've had this story in my head for months (maybe even years), so it was easier to quickly write it out as opposed to my other stories which I'm planning on being longer and are still marinating in my brain.</p>
<p>In this universe same-sex relationships are completely accepted. It's not a problem, even in relation to children, for reasons I don't explicitly say in the story. But my idea while writing is that blood isn't as important and adoption is acceptable and adopted children have no problem inheriting titles.</p>
<p>Merry (belated) Christmas! Happy (super belated) Chanukah! Happy Kwanzaa! Happy Winter if you don't follow any religion! Happy Holidays if I didn't mention your holiday! And I hope everyone has a Happy New Year and a much better 2021!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waverly was nervous. She was in an extravagant blue dress with a green mask that just covered her eyes and the top of her nose. To her left was her older sister, Wynonna, who was in a red dress with a similar mask but in gold instead of green. On the other side of Wynonna was her eldest sister, Willa, who was wearing a black dress with a similar black mask. Lastly, to her right was her father, Marquess Ward Earp, dressed in his best clothes. They were making their way through the large extravagant royal halls on the way to the ballroom. A royal masquerade had been announced and all the noble families were invited. The princess had been of marrying age for many years but had refused all suitors, finally she had agreed to pick someone, but only at a masquerade ball so the suitors wouldn’t know who to schmooze and who to ignore. That’s why they were all in their best clothes, their father had told them that he was counting on at least one of them catching the princess’s eye.</p>
<p>They finally arrived at the giant doors that signaled they had arrived at the ballroom. There were other families making finishing touches before entering the party. Their father herded them to the side before he started talking.</p>
<p>“Now, you girls know what you’re supposed to do, yes? Wynonna do not, under any circumstances, embarrass this family in the royal palace. If I catch you drinking, I’ll give you a whipping when we get home, understood.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, I got it.” Wynonna rolled her eyes but Waverly could see the sliver of fear flash across her icy blues.</p>
<p>“Don’t play with me, girl.” He then turned to Willa. “Willa, my prize, just be your charming self. Make sure to talk to as many women as you can, ignore the men. Remember, rumor has it that the princess is wearing a gold dress with a blue mask.”</p>
<p>“I remember, daddy.” Willa smiled.</p>
<p>“Good girl. Now <em>you</em>.” Ward turned to Waverly with a harsh look. “You stay out of your sister’s way. If you do something to make her look bad, you’ll wish you were never born, understand?”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir.” Waverly looked down and spoke quietly.</p>
<p>“But you also can’t look like some anti-social pariah in the corner, so you better be talking to people. Put in a good word for your sister too. You never know who might be in with the royals. This is our chance to a duchy so don’t screw this up.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir.” Waverly repeated. She knew that was the best way to get him to move on without extra snide remarks or a slap. Ward nodded his head and the group walked over to the doors. Ward walked in first because they were not allowed to enter together. A couple minutes later the guards permitted their entry. Waverly walked in with Wynonna at her side. The ballroom was large. Probably the largest room she had ever seen. It had polished wooden floors with light yellow walls. The windows went from the floor to the ceiling and there were four on each side. At the end of the room were a few steps up to the royal landing where the seats for the King, Queen, and any other member of the royal family stood. She could see the Queen sitting elegantly in her chair, but the one for the King and Princess were empty. She assumed the King was around talking with the nobles who were mingling along the walls. The princess, meanwhile, was probably on the dance floor speaking with potential suitors who don’t even know they are talking to her. The dance floor was already relatively full of noble children or young unmarried nobles, none of them dancing and all of them talking. They were in fancy gowns and suits, all wearing masks covering their faces to varying degrees. Waverly felt a hand squeeze hers and turned to see Wynonna smiling at her.</p>
<p>“You ready, babygirl?” The elder brunette asked. Waverly took a deep breath before she nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Just… Please don’t do anything, Nonna. I don’t want to give him any excuses.”</p>
<p>“He never needed any excuses. If the princess doesn’t choose one of us, he’s going to be pissed. But I’ll follow his rules tonight. Promise.” Waverly gave a small smile. She knew he never really needed an excuse. He would always find the tiniest reason to lose his temper. Usually on her. Never on Willa. It didn’t change the fact that she was going to try her best to try and take away any reason he could have for punishing her. She was going to be the good girl and stay out of Willa’s way.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Waverly took another deep breath. Psyching herself up for this party. “Let’s go I guess.” Wynonna nodded and the sisters separated. Willa was long gone, already talking to a woman in a light green dress. Wynonna went over to the right, away from a servant approaching them with a platter of glasses of wine. Waverly decided to go in the opposite direction, still bypassing the servant. She decided that she wouldn’t drink tonight either, just to make sure that wouldn’t be something he could use against her. She walked onto the dance floor, surrounded by young men and women each trying to figure out whether she could be the elusive princess.</p>
<p>“Hey there.” She turned to see a young man with brown hair. He was tall and she could tell underneath the top he was probably muscular. His clothes were a darker blue with white tights and blue shoes, his mask was gold and covered the top half of his face. “You just get here?”</p>
<p>“Um, yes, I just arrived. How do you do?”</p>
<p>“I’m well. It took hours to get fitted for these clothes. My parents wanted to make sure I was the best dressed man tonight; they spent a lot of money on them. My parents are a Duke and a Duchess though, so it’s not like it broke the bank too much.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think you’re supposed to tell me that.” Waverly gave him an awkward smile. She had spent less than a minute with this man and she already wanted to get away. But if he was telling the truth and he was the son of a duke and duchess then her father would be angry with her for being rude.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, I’ve known the princess since we were little, I could pick her out of this party in my sleep. She told me herself what she was going to wear.” He looked around conspiratorially before leaning down to whisper in her ear. “You didn’t hear this from me, but she’s wearing a gold dress with a blue mask tonight.” Waverly felt a shiver go down her spine when she felt his breath against her ear. When he pulled away, she could tell that he noticed. His smug smile told her that he thought it was because he thought she was attracted to him when that was furthest from the truth.</p>
<p>“I’m just here for my own benefit,” he continued. “My parents are up my ass about getting married. Figured that if the princess is using this to find her future spouse then I can too. Plus, word is that she’s only interested in women so it’s not like I have a shot.” Waverly shook her head at the stupidity of him saying that the so-called word was that the princess was only interested in women despite claiming to know her enough that she told him what she was wearing to this ball.</p>
<p>“Interesting, which means I would have a shot.”</p>
<p>“But would you rather roll the dice that you might find her and that she would be interested, or choose the sure thing that is me?” Waverly internally rolled her eyes at his arrogance, but knew better than to actually do anything. She still had to be nice to this guy.</p>
<p>“You don’t even know my rank. What if I’m the daughter of a Baron?”</p>
<p>“No one could be above my station unless the princess just decided that she wanted to marry a man. All I care about is the fact that you and I would make pretty babies, which I can tell we would.” Waverly wanted to throw up. But she kept her smile firmly planted on her face.</p>
<p>“Thank you, that’s very sweet. But I do think that we should talk to other people. We wouldn’t want you to settle for the first pretty girl you talked to.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re not the first pretty girl I’ve talked to tonight. I’ve talked to loads, but the moment I saw you I knew you were meant to be my wife.”</p>
<p>“Did you propose to any of those other women?” She saw his eyes briefly widen and his mouth slightly open before he seemed to get himself together.</p>
<p>“Of course not.” He spoke confidently, but she could hear the slight way his voice went up. “You’re the only girl for me, I just know it.” The band started up which indicated it was time for the dancing to start. The group split up into the people pairing off to dance and the ones who wanted to continue to talk to the side.</p>
<p>“I should go—”</p>
<p>“Nonsense.” The guy grabbed her hand and pulled her close, keeping one hand around hers and putting the other one on her hip. “We should get used to dancing with one another.” Waverly flinched at the rough treatment and tried to slyly pull away from his body.</p>
<p>“Excuse me.” Waverly looked over the guy’s shoulder and saw another man. This one was tall with red hair reaching his shoulders. He was wearing a white top and pants with silver and purple threading, white tights, and black shoes. His mask was silver and covered his entire face. The brown-haired man turned around with a grimace.</p>
<p>“What do you want? Can’t you see we’re busy?” The brown-haired man sneered.</p>
<p>“I just thought I would point out that that lady wearing the green dress has been looking over at you for a while. My sources say that she’s the daughter of Duchess Rowe.”</p>
<p>“Why should I care?”</p>
<p>“I just figured anyone would want to have a good relationship with the Rowe family. Considering they just found a very lucrative limestone deposit on their land. Supposed to be worth a descent chunk of money.” Waverly saw the brown-haired man perk up at the mention of money. <em>So much for not caring about rank and wealth.</em></p>
<p>“Well… we are supposed to mingle with a bunch of guests. I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to talk to her.”</p>
<p>“Exactly!” The red-haired man patted him on the back. “You might as well give it a shot.”</p>
<p>“Yeah! I’ll see you later.” He barely spared her a glance as he walked over to the blond in the green dress. Waverly turned back to her savior.</p>
<p>“Thank you for doing that. I’m not sure if you meant to save me or not, but I wasn’t sure how to get rid of him.” She could just make out a laugh beneath the mask.</p>
<p>“Oh, I meant to save you. I saw how that barbarian grabbed you and decided to step in. I don’t even know who that woman is, and the Rowe family has been in livestock since time immemorial. No limestone in sight.” Waverly let out a laugh of her own and brought her hand to her face to try and keep it quiet.      </p>
<p>“Well, it couldn’t have happened to a better guy. So again, thank you.”</p>
<p>“Well, I didn’t do it for completely pure reasons. I was hoping to get a dance with a beautiful woman out of it.” The man bowed slightly and held out his hand. Waverly felt a blush rising on her cheeks. She returned the bow with a curtsy and accepted his hand. She felt a shiver run down her spine again, this time for reasons that the other guy could only hope for.</p>
<p>“I’m honored to accept.” The duo went further in the dance floor and started to move together. The man was a very good dancer. He was graceful and light. She couldn’t see his face, but she was drawn right into his eyes. They were a deep brown. Like a dark chocolate or a warm cup of coffee. She couldn’t break from his gaze, and he couldn’t seem to break from hers, as they glided across the floor together. The brunette could feel something warm in the pit of her stomach, but she wasn’t sure what it was.  All she knew was she was simultaneously hyper aware of everything about this man she was dancing with and yet completely unaware of the world around her. One song bled into another, but they never stopped. They were somehow so in sync that they could switch what they were doing without even talking or acknowledging it. After three or four songs they slowed down.</p>
<p>“Would you like to sit?” The man asked her. “We could have a drink and talk?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t drink.” He looked down in disappointment at her words. Clearly, he was taking this as a rejection. “But we can still sit! Get to know each other!” Waverly quickly amended. The redhead looked up with hope in his eyes. He pulled away from her and offered his hand. Waverly gratefully accepted and they made their way to the side of the room, each sitting in a chair.</p>
<p>“What do you want to know?” Waverly asked after a few moments of silence.</p>
<p>“I was just trying to come up with what to ask first. I can’t exactly ask the standard first questions.” Waverly chuckled at the realization that he was right.</p>
<p>“True. No ‘what’s your name?’ ‘who’s your family?’”</p>
<p>“Exactly. I guess I’ll start with what are your hobbies? What do you like to do?”</p>
<p>“Reading definitely. My family has a large library in our house so I’m always in there when I get the chance.”</p>
<p>“Really? What’s your favorite thing to read?” Waverly thought for a moment even though she knew her answer immediately.</p>
<p>“Mostly history. Give me any history book and I’ll read it every free second I have. What about you?”</p>
<p>“I’m more of a fiction person. I like a good mystery or ghost story.”</p>
<p>“Those are usually fun. I can’t read ghost stories at night though.”</p>
<p>“So reading about bloody wars and the different forms of torture history has brought us is fine, but no ghosts?” He teased.</p>
<p>“Yeah, when I was twelve I brought a ghost story to bed and read it long after the sun set. Couldn’t go to sleep the whole night and had nightmares for a month. And I try not to read about torture at night either.”</p>
<p>“Oo, what story was it?”</p>
<p>“I am not telling you that.” The redhead reached out and placed a hand on her arm. Waverly immediately felt the warmth again.</p>
<p>“Please,” he begged. “Please tell me. I need to know if I’ve read it before!” Waverly was once again drawn into those eyes. She felt lost in them for a second before she shook herself back into reality.</p>
<p>“Maybe…”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“Fine, it was ‘The Ghost of the Red Viscount’.”</p>
<p>“By Peter Todd?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” The redhead immediately brightened.</p>
<p>“He’s great! His stories are the best! Though you definitely shouldn’t have read that one at twelve. That’s one of his scariest. Have you read ‘The Burke Farm Phantom’?”</p>
<p>“I can’t say that I have.”</p>
<p>“That is my favorite of his, and it’s not too scary. You should read it.”</p>
<p>“Well, when I get home I’ll be sure to look for it.” Waverly could see his eyes darken. It was as though he had forgotten that they each had to go back to their respective homes. She hated to admit it, but she could feel a similar twist in her gut at the thought. She needed to change the subject. She needed to get the joy back in those beautiful eyes.</p>
<p>“So, other than ghost stories what do you like to do.” The brown eyes softened.</p>
<p>“Well…” The duo talked about everything. They spent their time talking about what they liked to do, who they wanted to be, what their hopes and dreams were. Waverly felt like she was telling this man things she wouldn’t even dare tell Wynonna, but for some reason she could tell him. Song after song passed and dance after dance, but they continued to stay where they were and talk. Finally, the redhead asked a question that surprised her.</p>
<p>“What kind of person do you want?” Waverly was taken aback by the question and it must have shown on her face. “I don’t mean to offend you and you don’t have to answer. I was just wondering.”</p>
<p>“I—I guess I’m a little confused by the question.”</p>
<p>“I mean what kind of person would you want to marry? Man or woman? Loud and reckless or quiet and thoughtful? Scholar or athlete?”</p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure none of those things are mutually exclusive.” He looked down and Waverly could feel the blush burning through his mask. “But I also don’t think any of those things matter. I don’t care about whether they would be a man or woman, or a scholar or an athlete. I care about their heart mostly.”</p>
<p>“Their heart?” The redhead looked back up with curiosity burning in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Yeah, like are they good people? How do they treat those around them, even the people who they don’t stand to gain anything from being nice to them? Would they consider me an equal or just some woman to take care of the kids? Would they sleep with other people or stay faithful to me? Those would be the things that would matter to me. I mean, none of those things would ensure us being in love or anything like that, but they would at least make the marriage tolerable. Being in love with the person would be great, but I don’t see that happening. I don’t even see any of the things I just mentioned happening.”</p>
<p>“Why?” He looked at her with genuine concern.</p>
<p>“Waverly!” The brunette sat up straight at the quiet sneer. She turned to see her father behind her. “What do you think you’re doing?” He looked angry. His fists were clenched tight and his jaw was clenched.</p>
<p>“Sir?”</p>
<p>“Don’t be an idiot. You told me you understood what your job was tonight. And yet, here you are talking with the same man you’ve been talking to all night.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me, Marquess Earp.” Her father turned to the redhaired man and seemed to become even angrier.</p>
<p>“Don’t talk to me, boy.”</p>
<p>“You really shouldn’t talk that way to people you don’t know the identity of.”</p>
<p>“And who are you? The son of a Baron most likely. Maybe even a servant boy who stole some clothes and snuck in.”</p>
<p>“As I was about to point out to you. The rules of this ball are quite clear. You are not allowed to reveal the identity of any participant in the ball. You speaking to this lady in this manner, especially using her name to do so, is in direct violation of those rules.”</p>
<p>“What are you going to do about it?” Ward taunted. “Go tell a guard?”</p>
<p>“Maybe. Which would result in you being escorted out, which is something that I don’t think you would want.”</p>
<p>“Then go tell someone. Meanwhile, I’m going to speak to my <em>daughter </em>however the fuck I want!” Waverly turned to the redhead and silently pleaded with him to let it go. She knew if he continued it would just make it worse. Her father was going to be angry no matter what anyone said, and the alcohol on his breath told her that not even risk of him tarnishing the family name, like he so sure Wynonna would, could stop him. She saw the fight slowly die down in the redhead’s eyes, but the determination and anger still burned brightly.</p>
<p>“Very well. I wish you a good night Marquess.” The redhead stood up and gave a small bow before leaving. Waverly watched him walk away before feeling a strong hand pull her arm harshly. She let out a whimper of pain but kept her head down.</p>
<p>“Who the fuck was that? He thinks he can talk to me like I’m some kind of bitch?” Waverly didn’t answer, hoping it would curb his anger, but it only seemed to drive it. “I’m talking to you. Now answer me. Who was that?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” she whispered. “We never introduced ourselves.” They were whispering to each other, but Waverly could feel each one of his words of hatred like a punch to the gut.</p>
<p>“Can’t do anything right, you bitch. First you don’t do as your told and now you can’t even tell me who the bastard was that distracted you away. Are you a slut now too, Waverly? Like your whore of a sister? Did he tell you that you’re pretty and that he likes you and wants to spend the rest of his life with you? Did you believe him? Because it was all lies. The only thing he wanted was to get his cock into you.” Waverly could feel the tears building in her eyes, but she wouldn’t let them fall. She would do whatever he wanted, but she wouldn’t show him her tears. He seemed to lose interest in the red-haired man because he moved on. “You had one job tonight, remember?”</p>
<p>“Yes sir.”</p>
<p>“What was it?”</p>
<p>“Stay out of Willa’s way.”</p>
<p>“And?”</p>
<p>“Talk to guests and build her up.”</p>
<p>“Exactly. Now explain to me how talking with one man all night is accomplishing this?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“That’s not an answer.”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t. I just forgot.”</p>
<p>“You forgot? You forgot the one thing I told you? You idiot—”</p>
<p>“Marquess Earp.” Waverly looked up towards the deep voice to see the King himself standing in front of them. Waverly could hear her father’s breath catch at the sight. He was a tall man, with broad shoulders and short red hair. His clothes were a deep red with gold threading. He had the crown on his head and a long black cape falling from his shoulders. He was an imposing man, with icy blue eyes.</p>
<p>“King Michael.” Her father fumbled a small bow as she stood and gave a curtsy.</p>
<p>“May I ask what you’re doing?”</p>
<p>“I’m just speaking with my daughter, your majesty.”</p>
<p>“Your daughter? Now I was under the impression that all of your daughters were special guests of the ball. Meaning that their identity should be secret. This means that not only should you not be speaking to your daughter at all, but you should not be introducing her as such to me.” Ward stammered a bit before finally answering.</p>
<p>“I do sincerely apologize, your majesty. I was under the impression that you would be the exception to that rule. I now realize my grave error.”</p>
<p>“Nonetheless, I cannot take the chance that you will further threaten this ball’s rules that I myself have put in place.” The King motioned behind them and Waverly turned to see a couple guards making their way over. “I believe it would be best for you to retire to your room early. I’m sure your girls will look after one another.”</p>
<p>“But your majesty—”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, but I have to insist.” The two guards arrived and stood at either side of her father. “Make sure Marquess Earp gets to his room safely.” The guards nodded.</p>
<p>“This way, my lord.” Waverly could see that he was fuming. The pure rage in his eyes actually scared her. She was grateful they were in the palace and not back at home. However, he would never contradict the King so directly, so he turned with a huff and stormed away. The guards trailing behind him.</p>
<p>“My lady,” Waverly turned back to see the King looking at her. His once icy eyes were now soft. “Are you alright?”</p>
<p>“Yes, your majesty. Thank you for your concern.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure? He was gripping you quite tightly from what I could see.” Waverly could feel the ache on her arm and knew she would have a bruise, but she’s had worse.</p>
<p>“I assure you that I am fine.”</p>
<p>“If you say so,” the King nodded his head but his eyes were still filled with concern. “Would you like to go for a short walk on the balcony?” He motioned to the other side of the room and Waverly saw that one of what she was a window was actually a giant glass door leading to a balcony.</p>
<p>“Of course, your majesty.” Waverly accepted the Kings hand and followed him as they walked out to the balcony. It was mostly empty, just three other people in the large area. The King led them to the railing before finally letting go of her hand. They stood there for a couple moments before he finally spoke.</p>
<p>“Does he do that often?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry?”</p>
<p>“Your father, Marquess Earp, does he treat you like that often.” Waverly wasn’t sure what to do. She couldn’t lie to the King, but if her father found out that she told the King what kind of a man he actually is then he would kill her without a second thought. He must have seen the struggle on her face because he continued. “I’ll take that as a yes.”</p>
<p>“Your majesty, I never said—”</p>
<p>“You didn’t have to. I could tell.” They stood in silence for another couple minutes before he spoke up again. “My own father was like that. A harsh cruel man. I could never understand treating any child like that, much less your own child.”</p>
<p>“Isn’t this ball all about you forcing your daughter to pick a spouse?” Waverly’s eyes widened and she put her hand over her mouth. She couldn’t believe she had said that out loud. She was going to prison. She was going to be sent to the royal dungeons to be tortured and starved for her treason. “I’m so sorry, your majesty. I didn’t mean—”</p>
<p>“I know you didn’t mean it like that.” Waverly was surprised to hear a chuckle in this tone. “You are right to some extent. This whole thing is me trying to force my daughter into a marriage. But that’s more about the kingdom than her. She’s going to take the throne after me and any leader, King or Queen, needs some kind of support. She can’t do it on her own just like I couldn’t do it without Mary. Plus, the kingdom needs to see her building a family or else people will start to get uneasy about the security of the royal line.”</p>
<p>“That makes sense. I’m still sorry I said it. I didn’t mean to insinuate that you are anything like my father, or yours.”</p>
<p>“I understand. You would make a good bride.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry?” Waverly felt unease with where the conversation had gone.</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean for me obviously. I love Mary and would never dream of being unfaithful to her. Even if I did, I would soon find myself with a broken vase over my head.” He chuckled. “I meant in general. I heard some of what he said to you and I just thought you might need to hear it. I think you would make any suitor a lovely bride.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, your majesty.” He gave her a nod before looking out to the view of the capital.</p>
<p>“If you ever need any help with that, let me know.”</p>
<p>“Help with getting married?”</p>
<p>“I feel like I’m saying all the wrong things. I mean if your father tries to force you to marry someone awful or prevent you from marrying someone you care about. I’ll support you.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” She whispered in reply. She looked at him in awe. The King didn’t need to waste his time helping her, and yet he seemed to genuinely want to. “Your majesty, may I ask a question?”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>“How did you know that my father was causing a disturbance?” The King smiled and looked at her warmly.</p>
<p>“A young redhaired fellow told me. He seemed awfully worried about you. I told him he should stay away just in case Marquess Earp decided to try something.” Waverly felt that now familiar warm feeling in her stomach.</p>
<p>“He was worried?” She asked softly.</p>
<p>“He was.” Suddenly a loud bell sounded. Waverly jumped slightly at the sound and looked up at the bell of the nearby chapel.</p>
<p>“Well, that means the party is over. I suppose you should find your sisters.”</p>
<p>“Yes. Thank you again, your majesty.”</p>
<p>“The pleasure was mine.” Waverly gave another curtsy before walking off to find Wynonna. She found her to the side near the door and swiftly walked over to her. Wynonna was looking around the room. When her eyes landed on Waverly they softened and she gave a small smile. As she reached her sister the older brunette pulled her in for a hug.</p>
<p>“Hey babygirl, you okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s just been a crazy night.” Wynonna looked at her with confusion and worry. But before she could ask anything Willa walked up to them.</p>
<p>“Have you seen daddy? I can’t find him anywhere.” Wynonna shrugged as her answer.</p>
<p>“He’s back in his room.” Waverly told them.</p>
<p>“Why?” Willa questioned.</p>
<p>“He came up to speak to me. The King saw it and then he introduced me as his daughter. The King saw it as a violation of the rules and had him escorted out.”</p>
<p>“Wow, Waverly, you can’t do anything right, can you? I can’t believe you got daddy in trouble.”</p>
<p>“Shut up, Willa. He got himself in trouble.”</p>
<p>“Sure, Wynonna.” Willa rolled her eyes and walked away towards the door. Wynonna turned back to Waverly and took her face in her hands.</p>
<p>“Is that what you meant by a ‘crazy night’?”</p>
<p>“Not exactly.” Waverly cringed as the worry on Wynonna’s face increased. “I swear it’s not all bad. It’s just a lot. I’ll tell you later, but right now let’s head back to our room.” Wynonna continued to look into her eyes before finally relinquishing and letting her go.</p>
<p>“Okay, babygirl. But you better tell me soon. I worry about you.”</p>
<p>“I know, Nonna.” Wynonna wrapped her arm around Waverly’s waist and the two sisters left the ballroom to head off to bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was definitely thinking about a certain ex-boyfriend of Waverly's when I was writing the brown-haired guy in blue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicole's experience at the ball.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter might be a little repetitive because the dialogue for Nicole meeting Waverly and Ward interrupting Wayhaught is word for word (unless something got changed in the editing process and I didn't notice). But I changed the descriptive words around the conversation because 1. Nicole's experience of those conversations will be different than Waverly's and 2. To keep it as less repetitive as possible.</p>
<p>Also I don't know why but whenever I put Nicole in a medieval/period story 9/10 times Chrissy is her lady-in-waiting. It might be because that implies Nedley is nearby for her.</p>
<p>Happy 2021!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicole was standing in front of a mirror looking at herself. She was wearing fancy white clothes that were specially made for this ball, pristine white tights and polished black shoes. Chrissy, her lady-in-waiting, was behind her doing the finishing touches to her hair.</p>
<p>“You sure it’ll look like I’m a man?” She asked the blond. Chrissy rolled her eyes but continued to fiddle around with her red locks.</p>
<p>“You’re the one who wants to do this whole charade. In fact, this is all your idea. But yes, no one should be able to tell. We’ve maneuvered the clothes so your body shape won’t be a giveaway, you finally cut your hair like you always wanted so you’re not trying to be a man with super long hair, and your face will be covered by a mask. I think you will be good.” Nicole looked down to pick at her nails but quickly looked up again at Chrissy’s soft slap on her arm.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I’m just nervous.”</p>
<p>“I know, and I completely understand. But everything has been planned out and everything is taken care of. All you have to do tonight is find your future bride.”</p>
<p>“Is that all? Just find the person I’m going to be stuck with for the rest of my life.”</p>
<p>“Maybe don’t think of it as being stuck with them. This is someone who you get to spend the rest of your life with.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry if I’m not as excited as you or my mother or my father or any of those nobles out there. But every suitor I’ve had has turned out to be stuck up, spoiled, and only wants to be with me for the title of Queen Consort.” Chrissy was finally finished and led Nicole over to a chair to sit down. The blond brought up her own chair so she could sit in front of her and grabbed her hands.</p>
<p>“Yeah, your dad is pretty shitty at finding potential brides. But that’s what tonight is for. You get to meet someone without them knowing who you are. You can get a real read on them.”</p>
<p>“But what if there’s no one like that? What if all of them just want the title and the position?”</p>
<p>“I highly doubt all of them want that. I lot of them yes, but if you can be a royal with a decent personality why can’t any of them?”</p>
<p>“I suppose,” Nicole let out a deep sigh. “At the very least I promised my father I would try tonight. So I’m going out there to schmooze and make nice. The rumor was spread, right?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I made sure Elaine herself started it. No one will doubt a rumor about the princess’s clothes from the royal seamstress. Everyone will think they have the info that you are wearing a gold dress with a blue mask.”</p>
<p>“And?”</p>
<p>“And Lady Anna and Lady Claire are both going to wear those clothes.”</p>
<p>“Perfect. I can always rely on those two. Plus, Anna has red hair which will really throw them off.”</p>
<p>“Maybe you should have proposed to one of them?”</p>
<p>“Please. Anna is only into penis and the idea of kissing Claire feels like the idea of kissing my sister.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have a sister,” Chrissy pointed out.</p>
<p>“I know, but still. No. I couldn’t kiss her much less sleep with her.” Nicole’s face scrunched up in disgust. She couldn’t explain it but she knew she could never marry Claire; it would feel too weird. Not to mention Claire had told her in confidence that she was interested in Lady Martha Norris. Nicole liked them together.</p>
<p>“I guess that’s why you’re here tonight.”</p>
<p>“Technically tonight is only happening because of me so if anyone would be here tonight I would.” Chrissy chuckled at her answer and stood up to collect her things off the vanity. She was already in her dress; it was purple with gold threading. Her blue mask sitting next to Nicole’s on the bed. There was a knock on the door.</p>
<p>“Come in,” Nicole called out. Her mother walked inside in her elegant blue dress. She was average height with long brown hair running down her back and dark brown eyes. She smiled softly at Nicole.</p>
<p>“Hello, my darling. Are you ready for tonight?” Her mother walked over to her and sat in the chair recently vacated by Chrissy. She softly cupped Nicole’s face.</p>
<p>“That seems to be the question of the day.” Her mother gave her a pointed look and she sheepishly looked down. “Sorry, mom. Yes, I’m as ready as I’ll ever be. I guess I’m finding a bride tonight.” The Queen’s face softened and she looked at Nicole with sympathy.</p>
<p>“I know you don’t want this, Nicole, but your father is right. You need a spouse. The people are expecting it and the nobles are expecting it. And you can’t be alone all your life.”</p>
<p>“I’m not alone! I have Chrissy, Claire, Anna, Jeremy, Christopher—”</p>
<p>“Sweetheart that’s not the same, and you know it. You need someone to share your life with. Someone who will support you through all the hardships the crown brings, the pressure. All those people will be in your life, but they will have their own lives someday. Their own marriages and families. You need someone for you. I completely agree that those women your father introduced to you were completely unsuitable, but you need this.”</p>
<p>“I don’t need anyone!” Nicole jumped out of her chair as she shouted. She had heard this speech before and she hated it. She didn’t need someone in her bed or with her ring on their finger. She had friends and advisors; she didn’t need a spouse.</p>
<p>“Nicole!” Her mother scolded.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, mom, but I hate when you and dad say that. I’m going to be a good queen with or without someone at my side. I can make decisions and lead my people without some woman on my arm. I know you and dad think you’re speaking from experience, but you and dad were forced to marry each other and it turned out okay, which I’m really happy about, but I also know cases where that isn’t true. Where the two people just make each other miserable and I don’t want that. I don’t want to be trapped with a person I can’t stand.”</p>
<p>“That’s what tonight is about, Nicole. So you can see who they are without them knowing they’re talking with a princess.”</p>
<p>“I know, I’m just scared. This is a big decision.” Her mom walked over and pulled her into a hug.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll make you a deal.” Nicole pulled back and looked into her mother’s eyes. “I want you to really try tonight. I know you already promised your father but I know that would result in you having half-hearted conversations with people. I want you to really really try. I want you to try to find someone you think you could be happy with. I’m not talking about love, it would be too soon for that, I’m just talking about being happy. If you can’t find her tonight then I’ll talk to your father about backing off a bit.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Nicole brightened.</p>
<p>“Really. But remember—”</p>
<p>“I’ll try, mom. I promise.” Her mother smiled and kissed her on her forehead before pulling away.</p>
<p>“Good girl. Now finish up and get downstairs. People have already started to arrive at the ballroom.” Nicole nodded and watched as her mom started to walk out of the room. Right before opening the door she turned back. “I was worried when you said you were cutting your hair. But I have to say that short hair looks very beautiful on you, darling.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Nicole blushed as her mom exited the room. Nicole then turned to Chrissy who had awkwardly been sitting on the bed the whole time. “We ready to go?” Chrissy stood up and grabbed their masks.</p>
<p>“I think so. Here’s yours.” The blond handed her the silver mask, which Nicole promptly put on.</p>
<p>“Huh?” Nicole held her arms around and did a little spin.</p>
<p>“You look very handsome, my lord.” Nicole smiled at Chrissy’s statement, knowing she did it to make her feel surer about her disguise.</p>
<p>“Well then, my lady, may I escort you to the ball?” Nicole gave a small bow and held out her hand.</p>
<p>“You may.” Chrissy gratefully accepted the hand and the duo made their way to the ballroom. Once they entered the room, they separated so that Nicole could do her trying thing. She looked around and saw a brunette woman in a red dress and figured that would be a good place to start.</p>
<p>“Hello, my lady.” She gave a small bow to the lady who huffed out a chuckle and a mischievous smile.</p>
<p>“How can you be sure I’m a lady? What if I’m a servant who snuck in here?”</p>
<p>“Or what if you’re the princess?” Nicole countered. That caused the woman to bark out a laugh.</p>
<p>“Didn’t you get the memo? Princess is wearing gold tonight.” Nicole smiled. <em>The rumor got out and seemed to be working. Perfect.</em> “Plus, if I was the princess then this kingdom would be screwed.”</p>
<p>“You might be selling yourself short. I know plenty of high-ranking people who don’t have a sense of humor. Very dangerous if you ask me.”</p>
<p>“True. All those sticks up their asses must be killer when they sit in their fancy chairs.” The brunette laughed at her own joke and the redhead joined in.</p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure I’ve seen Earl Baldwin wince as he sits.” The conversation lasted for a few minutes, talking about how stupid or annoying certain nobles were, but Nicole knew she should excuse herself and talk with other people.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry to cut this short—”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Flamebrain. We’re supposed to be talking with a bunch of other people. See ya!” With that the brunette walked away and Nicole found herself frozen in place. She’s never had a nickname before. Unless you counted her parents calling her ‘darling’ and ‘sweetheart’. Even though she thought she might never see this person again, it was nice to have a nickname for once.</p>
<p>She moved on to a woman in a yellow dress, which she quickly regretted. All this woman could talk about was how much she didn’t want to be here and deal with this charade. This woman said that she knew that if the princess just met her, she was sure that this whole thing would’ve been unnecessary. Then she continued on about how her servants had almost screwed everything up because they almost couldn’t fix a tear, that she had caused on her own dress, in time. After five minutes Nicole wanted to escape, but she was drawn in by something behind the woman. It was a gorgeous brunette. She was short and was wearing a blue dress with a green mask. Her hair looked like it was put in a beautiful complicated braid, the kind that took hours to accomplish.  She also looked like she was desperate. Her smile was forced and she was leaning away from a man in dark blue clothes.</p>
<p>Nicole was lost looking at his stunning woman. She knew the girl in the yellow dress was still talking, but she wasn’t paying attention anymore. The words blurred together and it sound like she was miles away from her, but it felt like the other woman was bathed in light. Suddenly, the music started and Nicole knew this was her chance. She excused herself from the woman in the yellow dress and made her way over to the brunette and man. She saw the man grab the woman and pull her into him. The woman was obviously taken aback and tried to put some distance in between them. Nicole felt a fire wash over her. She wanted to yank him away from her and punch him in the face, but she knew that wouldn’t be a good idea. Instead, she just politely tapped his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Excuse me?” He turned around and sneered at her. Moving himself further in front of the brunette as though he was trying to protect his catch.</p>
<p>“What do you want? Can’t you see we’re busy?” Nicole fought back the urge to hit him.</p>
<p>“I just thought I would point out that that lady wearing the green dress has been looking over at you for a while. My sources say that she’s the daughter of Duchess Rowe.” Nicole could see him flex his muscles slightly while continuing to shoot daggers with his eyes.</p>
<p>“Why should I care?” She needed to figure out a reason to get him away from this woman quickly. She said the first thing that came to her head.</p>
<p>“I just figured anyone would want to have a good relationship with the Rowe family. Considering they just found a very lucrative limestone deposit on their land. Supposed to be worth a descent chunk of money.” She could see him straighten his back a little and look over to the woman she had randomly pointed at. This was how she was going to get him away.</p>
<p>“Well… we are supposed to mingle with a bunch of guests. I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to talk to her.”</p>
<p>“Exactly!” She patted him on the back, hoping he couldn’t tell just how much she was bullshitting him right now. “You might as well give it a shot.”</p>
<p>“Yeah!” He pulled away from the brunette and started to walk away. “I’ll see you later.” He told the brunette while barely sparing her a glance. Nicole turned to fully face the beautiful woman and saw her looking at her with so much relief.</p>
<p>“Thank you for doing that. I’m not sure if you meant to save me or not, but I wasn’t sure how to get rid of him.” Nicole gave out a light laugh. <em>If only she knew just how much I wanted that guy away from her.</em></p>
<p>“Oh, I meant to save you. I saw how that barbarian grabbed you and decided to step in. I don’t even know who that woman is, and the Rowe family has been in livestock since time immemorial. No limestone in sight.” The brunette let out a light laugh and covered her mouth. All Nicole could think was how amazing that laugh was. How she could spend her whole life hearing that laugh.</p>
<p>“Well, it couldn’t have happened to a better guy. So again, thank you.”</p>
<p>“Well, I didn’t do it for completely pure reasons. I was hoping to get a dance with a beautiful woman out of it.” Nicole bowed to the woman and held out her hand. She saw the brunette blushing and felt her heart rise in her chest. The woman curtsied in response and took her hand. The moment their hands touched Nicole felt a shiver down her spine. It felt like everything was right in the world now that this woman was touching her.</p>
<p>“I’m honored to accept.” Nicole led them onto the dance floor with the other pairs and began to dance. It felt like every place where they were touching were sparking to life. It was as though this woman was made of the sun and was bathing Nicole in her light. They moved together seamlessly. One song after the other. The entire time she was lost in this woman’s hazel eyes. Everything was instinctual. She didn’t need to think about where she was going or where the other woman was going. She knew that they were going to make the right steps. After a few songs Nicole decided that they should probably take a break. She also wanted to actually talk to this woman and she didn’t see that happening while they danced. She pulled away slightly at the end of a song.</p>
<p>“Would you like to sit? We could have a drink and talk?” Nicole asked her.</p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t drink.” She looked down. She thought for sure that they had this connection, but maybe the brunette doesn’t feel the same. “But we can still sit! Get to know each other!” The woman added. Nicole looked back up and saw the hope and apology in her eyes. She pulled away from the brunette completely and offered her hand. The other woman accepted. They walked over to the side and sat down.</p>
<p>The conversation started awkwardly enough. But then they were talking about ghost stories, which led to riding and how it was better in the countryside instead of the small amount of grass you find in the palace garden, which led to how much better the countryside was for star watching as well. They both agreed that the rural areas were better for most everything except for the fact that if you wanted anything exotic or imported then you should be in the city. Plus, basically every important social and political event happened in a city so if you wanted to be involved then you needed to be here. Somehow, they started talking about things that were more personal. The brunette told her that all she wanted was to be able to learn. She wanted to be surrounded by books all day and learn all about different civilizations and even math and science, but her father didn’t approve. Nicole told her about how sometimes she just wanted to run away from all her responsibilities and a relax on the top of a grassy hill.</p>
<p>Nicole wasn’t sure when it had happened. But she said something and the brunette gave that amazing laugh again. Suddenly, she realized that she had chosen. This was the woman that she wanted to spend her life with. She still maintained that she didn’t <em>need </em>anyone. But she did have to admit that if she couldn’t spend her life with this woman she would never recover. Then she realized that she was dressed as a man. <em>Shit! What if she only likes men? This was a stupid idea. Why did I think this would work? I didn’t think I would actually find someone, but now I have and it could all disappear when she finds out I’m a woman. And what if she only likes men but her parents force her to marry me anyways because I’m the princess? No. I would never let that happen. If she doesn’t like women, I need to find out now and cut this off immediately.</em></p>
<p>“What kind of person do you want?” The redhead asked suddenly. The brunette looked surprised and Nicole tried to backtrack. “I don’t mean to offend you and you don’t have to answer. I was just wondering.”</p>
<p>“I—I guess I’m a little confused by the question.” Nicole realized that she had worded that weirdly and it did come out of nowhere. They had been talking about desserts and now she suddenly was talking about attraction and love.</p>
<p>“I mean what kind of person would you want to marry? Man or woman? Loud and reckless or quiet and thoughtful? Scholar or athlete?” The brunette gave her an impish smile.</p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure none of those things are mutually exclusive.” Nicole looked down and felt her cheeks warm. The brunette was right, but she hadn’t been sure how exactly to phrase her question and decided to try and give some examples. “But I also don’t think any of those things matter. I don’t care about whether they would be a man or woman, or a scholar or an athlete. I care about their heart mostly.” Nicole felt like doing backflips when she heard her say that she didn’t care about the other person’s gender, but she was intrigued by what she meant in the last part.</p>
<p>“Their heart?”   </p>
<p>“Yeah, like are they good people?” The brunette elaborated. “How do they treat those around them, even the people who they don’t stand to gain anything from being nice to them? Would they consider me an equal or just some woman to take care of the kids? Would they sleep with other people or stay faithful to me? Those would be the things that would matter to me. I mean, none of those things would ensure us being in love or anything like that, but they would at least make the marriage tolerable. Being in love with the person would be great, but I don’t see that happening. I don’t even see any of the things I just mentioned happening either.” Nicole realized that she and this woman had very similar ideas of what a good partner would be, but she didn’t like the sound of that last sentence. Why would the brunette think that she couldn’t even expect decent respect? She looked so defeated.</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Waverly!” Nicole saw the brunette instantly sit up a little straighter. She paled and there was fear in her eyes. The redhead looked to the man that the other woman turned to. She recognized the man as Marquess Earp. She barely knew him, but she did know that his reputation was absolute shit. He was an angry man with a drinking problem. She heard that he had punched the valet of an Earl because the man had brought his own lord’s carriage around instead of the Marquess’s. She already had a poor impression of this man and she suspected it was about to get worse. “What do you think you’re doing?” He hissed at the brunette. Nicole realized that this must be one of his daughters. If she remembered correctly, he had three.</p>
<p>“Sir?” The brunette whispered.</p>
<p>“Don’t be an idiot. You told me you understood what your job was tonight. And yet, here you are talking with the same man you’ve been talking to all night.” Nicole felt hot anger rising. She had to take a deep breath before she spoke to him.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, Marquess Earp.” The Marquess turned to her with rage in his eyes. He scoffed at her.</p>
<p>“Don’t talk to me, boy.”</p>
<p>“You really shouldn’t talk that way to people you don’t know the identity of.” She tried to remind him.</p>
<p>“And who are you? The son of a Baron most likely. Maybe even a servant boy who stole some clothes and snuck in.” On the one hand she was happy that this disguise was obviously working. On the other she wanted to rip her mask off and see his face crumble when he realized he was talking to royalty. She decided to play it safe.</p>
<p>“As I was about to point out to you. The rules of this ball are quite clear. You are not allowed to reveal the identity of any participant in the ball. You speaking to this lady in this manner, especially using her name to do so, is in direct violation of those rules.”</p>
<p>“What are you going to do about it? Go tell a guard?” It was obvious the Marquess didn’t think much of her. She hoped that maybe appealing to a nobleman’s reputation would calm him down.</p>
<p>“Maybe. Which would result in you being escorted out, which is something that I don’t think you would want.”</p>
<p>“Then go tell someone.” <em>Well, that didn’t work.</em> “Meanwhile, I’m going to speak to my <em>daughter </em>however the fuck I want!” She was on the verge of tackling this guy, but then she looked towards the woman she guessed was called Waverly. The brunette was obviously pleading with her eyes. Warning Nicole not to do anything stupid. Nicole wanted to push back, to protect this woman that had become the most important person in her life in one night, but she knew she shouldn’t. She took a breath and relaxed her shoulders.</p>
<p>“Very well. I wish you a good night Marquess.” Nicole stood up and walked away. Each step felt like a punch to the gut, but she quickly searched the room for her father. She found him speaking with a young man and woman, each with masks on. She rushed over to him.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, your majesty.” She interjected politely, giving a small bow. “May I have a private word?” Her father’s eyes widened in surprise. They had agreed that they shouldn’t talk during the ball so as not to raise suspicion. However, he quickly put a smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Of course. If you two could excuse me.” The duo respectfully bowed and walked away. Her father started walking to the side and she followed him. “I thought we agreed not to speak tonight?”</p>
<p>“I found her.” She said bluntly. Her father froze and turned to her. Shock was written all over his face.</p>
<p>“Really? You still have time—”</p>
<p>“I don’t need time. I know it’s her. I can’t explain it, but it’s her.” The King gave a smile. His eyes were filled with joy, but she needed his help not his gratitude. “But I need your assistance. I was talking to her and her father showed up and was speaking to her so harshly. Plus, he broke the rules! He said her name! So I need you to go be a King and get him away from her.” Her father’s face turned dark and stony. She knew he would be on her side with this. He hated it when parents mistreated their children.</p>
<p>“Marquess Earp.” Her father groaned when she said his name. “The woman is his daughter Waverly. She’s wearing a stunning blue dress with a green mask. She’s short with hair like the color of a sparrow and the most gorgeous hazel eyes.” She heard a chuckle and turned to see her father smiling.</p>
<p>“She really is the one, huh?”</p>
<p>“Yes! Now please go help her! I left her with him over there.” She pointed in the direction where she had come from.</p>
<p>“You can count on me. Now go back in the party. It’s probably best that you stay away from her and Marquess Earp.”</p>
<p>“But—”</p>
<p>“No buts. I’ll take care of this. I promise.” Nicole watched as her father walked away. She hung her head in disappointment at the realization that she probably wouldn’t get to see Waverly again tonight. She jumped a little when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see who it was. She was surprised to find her mother standing in front of her.</p>
<p>“You found her. Didn’t you?” She asked her daughter.</p>
<p>“How could you tell?” Nicole replied.</p>
<p>“I’ve been keeping an eye on you. You haven’t left the side of the brunette in the blue dress, and when you finally did separate from her you’re speaking with your father despite agreeing beforehand that you two wouldn’t speak.” Nicole rubbed the back of her head and felt her cheeks warm up.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I found her.” She let her hand drop. “She’s perfect. She’s kind and funny. She likes to read and just lay down in the grass and relax. She’s not an amazing rider, but she said that’s more because she hasn’t practiced it a lot and not because she doesn’t enjoy riding. And even though I only saw half of her face I know she’s gorgeous. Her eyes are the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen and her laugh is the best thing I’ve ever heard.”</p>
<p>“You really care for her…”</p>
<p>“Yes!” Her mother grabbed her hands and pulled them close to her.</p>
<p>“I’m so happy for you. Why don’t you go back to her?”</p>
<p>“I can’t,” Nicole groaned. “There was a problem with her father, which is why I was speaking to dad. Dad told me I shouldn’t go around either of them for the rest of the night. It felt like a Kingly order and not a request from a father.”</p>
<p>“Well then, why don’t you head back to your room?”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Nicole asked confusedly. “I thought you would want me to stay, keep up appearances.”</p>
<p>“You’ve already done what I asked. You tried and you even found someone. That was the whole point of this thing. I know you’re not really a ball person and you didn’t want to do this. Go back to your room and get some rest. Tomorrow you officially meet this woman.”</p>
<p>“Shit. I didn’t even think about that.”</p>
<p>“Language.”</p>
<p>“Sorry.” Nicole knew her mother couldn’t see her but she still gave an embarrassed smile. “But now I’m suddenly very nervous for tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Well go soak in a bath to get rid of those nerves. And try to get at least a little sleep.”</p>
<p>“Alright I’ll try. Thank you. Good night.” She squeezed her mother’s hands knowing she couldn’t hug or kiss her.</p>
<p>“Good night.” Nicole bowed to her mother before leaving the ballroom out the back door, heading back to her room to prepare for the big day tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Reveal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Earp family is summoned to the throne room</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Last night the three Earp sisters had made their way to their shared room. Wynonna had immediately locked the door, knowing their father would come around eventually. It was a good thing too. Because Marquess Earp started slamming on the door a couple hours later. Wynonna had to hold Willa down to make sure the eldest sister didn’t unlock the door and welcome their father’s fury. Eventually, he got tired and walked away, a few minutes later Wynonna let go of Willa. After that Waverly finally told her sisters what had happened. She really only wanted to tell Wynonna, but Willa wasn’t going anywhere and they couldn’t leave and get some privacy. So, she told them both about the jerk she had met originally. She saw Wynonna’s hands clench into fists when she told them about how he had grabbed her and pulled her into him. Then Wynonna started to relax as the younger brunette told them about her red-haired savior. The man wearing white and silver who had swooped in and saved her.</p>
<p>“Did his clothes have purple threading? Full face mask?” Wynonna interrupted.</p>
<p>“Yeah…” Waverly answered with confusion on her face.</p>
<p>“I met him! At the beginning of the ball; we spoke for a little while. He was great, definitely had a good sense of humor.”</p>
<p>“Right! He’s so funny and kind and honorable…” She trailed off as she thought about the man who had taken up so much of her time tonight.</p>
<p>“Oh, so you like him.” Wynonna poked her in her side. Waverly flinched away. “I guess I can understand that. But depending on what he actually looks like under the mask you might want to <em>spend some time</em> with him in a dark room.”</p>
<p>“Wynonna!” Waverly slapped her arm. Her sister yelped and rubbed her probably aching arm.</p>
<p>“What? That’s what you were thinking right?”</p>
<p>“Or were you hoping that he would want to marry you?” Willa teased. “Because you’ll probably have better luck with Wynonna’s idea.”</p>
<p>“Willa! Stop being such a bitch!” Wynonna lightly pushed Willa away before turning back to Waverly. “Don’t listen to her babygirl. I’m sure he liked you too.”</p>
<p>“I hope he did, or else I wasted a whole night dancing with him and talking to him.” Waverly felt the blush rise on her cheeks and look down to pick at her nails. “Then again, it doesn’t matter whether he liked me or not. Daddy would never let me marry someone he thought would actually be good for me.”</p>
<p>“You never know,” Wynonna grabbed her hands. “He could be the son of a Duke or Duchess. Daddy would have a hard time outright rejecting a proposal from one of them.”</p>
<p>“What are the chances of that happening?” Waverly scoffed. “Plus, he would just figure out a way to reject it without actually saying no. Like telling them that I’m a whore or a bastard.”</p>
<p>“Waverly…”</p>
<p>“You know he would, Nonna.”</p>
<p>“Oh please,” Willa interjected. “You’re talking as though it’s actually possible this guy was of a station of worth. He was probably the third child of some Earl or Baroness. Likely to inherit almost nothing.”</p>
<p>“Yeah…” Waverly trailed off, accepting that her eldest sister was probably right.</p>
<p>“Whatever. Tell me what happened next, Waves. After this dude saved you from that jerkoff.” Waverly smiled and continued her tale. Telling them about their dance and then how they walked off to the side and talked for hours. How she got lost in his eyes and how she hung onto his every word. Willa would scoff or grumble occasionally but Wynonna would just elbow her in the side to shut her up. When she got to the part of the story where their father showed up Willa brightened and Wynonna hardened. Waverly could have sworn she heard Willa grumble ‘see?’ when she told them how the red-haired man left her to deal with their father. Then Wynonna brightened and Willa hardened when she told them about how the King himself showed up and sent Marquess Earp away.  They both looked at her a little in awe when she told them that she had gone to the balcony with the King. She didn’t tell them what he actually told her. She knew she wouldn’t want Willa to hear that, only Wynonna. She would have to tell her later. After she finished her tale Willa quickly told her to not look to much into it, that the man probably just had a passing fascination, before going to bed.</p>
<p>“Don’t pay her any attention, Waves. You never know what will happen tomorrow.” With that Wynonna also turned in for the night. Waverly decided to follow suit. <em>You never know what will happen tomorrow.</em> With those words echoing in her head, she fell asleep.</p>
<p>She woke up to a banging on the door. She opened her eyes to see Willa slightly lifting her head towards the door and Wynonna pulling a pillow over her head.</p>
<p>“Open the door!” Waverly sat up straight at her father’s voice.</p>
<p>“You heard him, Waverly. Let him in.” Willa groaned.</p>
<p>“You let him in, Willa.” Wynonna shot back.</p>
<p>“Open the fucking door!” The knocks got louder and angrier.</p>
<p>“Someone better let him in.” Willa murmured, but made no move to get up. Wynonna begrudgingly stood up and walked over to the door.</p>
<p>“Stay over there, babygirl. I’ll be over there in a second.” Waverly just quietly nodded her head and gripped her blankets tighter. Wynonna unlocked the door and opened it. The door was pushed back, taking Wynonna with it.</p>
<p>“You lazy girl. Didn’t you hear me knocking?” Their father demanded.</p>
<p>“Sorry. We had a long night.”</p>
<p>“Drinking no doubt. And <em>you,” </em>he pointed to Waverly. Wynonna quickly stepped in front of her. “You were messing about with that man. The only person who actually earned the right to be tired was Willa. She did as she was told.” Waverly grabbed one of Wynonna’s hands. She knew her sister hadn’t drunk a drop last night. She also knew it didn’t matter; he would think what he wanted.</p>
<p>“Sorry, dad. What bring you here so early?” Wynonna asked.</p>
<p>“That’s why I know Willa did her job. We’ve been summoned by the royal family.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure the King doesn’t just want to talk with you about your actions last night?”</p>
<p>“Shut up!” He snarled. “You weren’t even there so what the fuck do you know?” Waverly squeezed her sister’s hand, hoping that she would calm down and not anger him further.</p>
<p>“You’re right. I don’t know what happened.” Wynonna placated.</p>
<p>“Exactly. And they want all of you girls there as well. Obviously, Willa worked her magic on the princess who now wants to meet her.” He walked over to Willa and stroked the top of her head. Willa looked up at him and smiled.</p>
<p>“Are we meeting them now?” Willa asked.</p>
<p>“No. After breakfast. But I want you all to start getting ready now, especially you two.” He looked back to Wynonna and Waverly. “We are about to be presented in front of royalty. You need to look the part. Don’t shame this family right before Willa gets everything she deserves.” Wynonna and Waverly quietly nodded.</p>
<p>“Good. I’m expecting you all in the breakfast hall in half an hour.” He gave Willa a kiss on the head and then left. Leaving the three sisters in his wake. Once the door closed Willa squealed in delight.</p>
<p>“Isn’t this exciting?” She asked. “Just imagine. Queen Willa Haught.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Willa. It’s amazing.” Wynonna rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“Don’t be pissy just because I’m Queen material and you’re not.”</p>
<p>“Trust me, I don’t want to be the Queen Consort. You can have it.” Wynonna walked back over to her things so she could get dressed. The sisters got dressed, making sure they were in expensive dresses that their father insisted they bring for this very purpose. Willa’s was a purple dress with designs in silver threading, it was the most extravagant of the three because their father had insisted that she was the only one of his daughter’s that had a chance of catching the princess’s eye. Wynonna was in a green dress and Waverly was in a dark blue dress. The sisters went to breakfast where they met up with their father. Willa and him talked the whole time about their plans for her future while Wynonna and Waverly talked to each other about little things. Books Waverly had read and what guys Wynonna had met last night. After breakfast Ward quickly led them to the throne room where they were to meet the royal family.</p>
<p>“Remember. Don’t embarrass me or your sister.” He hissed to Wynonna and Waverly.</p>
<p>“Got it.” Wynonna gave a mock salute while Waverly just nodded again. Their father huffed in annoyance but moved on, leading them to the doors where two guards were waiting.</p>
<p>“Marquess Earp with my three daughters here to see the King and Queen.” He told the guards.</p>
<p>“Of course, my lord. His majesty is expecting you.” The guards opened the giant doors to reveal the room. It was similar to the ballroom with tall windows on either side and stairs leading to a landing with the thrones for the King and Queen in the back. The difference was the walls were a dark blue and the floor was polished stone instead of wood. The throne room was also a lot smaller than the ballroom, not very small but the ballroom was just insanely humongous. The Earp family entered to see the King and Queen on their respective thrones. They walked to the center of the room where their father bowed and the three of them curtsied.</p>
<p>“Your majesties. We were honored by your summons.” Ward bowed.</p>
<p>“I trust you have recovered from last night, Marquess Earp.” King Michael prodded. Her father tensed and slowly looked up.</p>
<p>“Of course. I humbly apologize for my actions last night. I acted like a fool. I assure you nothing like that will ever happen again.”</p>
<p>“I hope so. However, that is not why I summoned you and your family here today. As you may remember, last night’s ball was for the purpose of my daughter finding a spouse.”</p>
<p>“I do remember.” Waverly could see a small smile forming on her father’s face. This is what he had been waiting for. The King would tell them that the princess wanted Willa as her bride and as a result the family’s reputation would greatly improve. After they were married Willa would convince her wife to give the Earps a duchy and Ward Earp would have the power he wished for. Waverly didn’t know the princess, so she couldn’t know what kind of person she was. However, she couldn’t help feeling a little bad for her. She was just going to be another pawn in Ward’s game.</p>
<p>“Good.” The King continued. “Because my daughter has chosen one of your daughters to be her bride.” He then turned to a blond female lady nearby. “Chrissy, could you go get my daughter please?” The woman curtsied and left the room.</p>
<p>“I am honored that she would consider my daughter worthy to be a part of the royal family. I swear to you that she will not be disappointed. My girl has been raised properly and will be the best wife possible.” King Michael looked like he was getting increasingly annoyed by her father’s excessive bootlicking.</p>
<p>“Yes… well… my daughter was very impressed by her.” The doors behind them opened and they all turned to see the same blond from before being followed by a tall redhead. The redhead was wearing a gorgeous purple dress with gold accents. Her hair was short, down to her shoulders. Waverly looked into her eyes and couldn’t help but think that they looked very familiar. She couldn’t identify it yet, but she felt like she knew her.</p>
<p>“May I present my daughter, Princess Nicole, heir apparent to the throne.” The King introduced. Ward bowed and the three sisters curtsied. Nicole slightly bowed her head in reply, then looked at each of them. When her eyes landed on Waverly they brightened and she smiled. She immediately walked up to Waverly and held out a book that the brunette hadn’t noticed before. Waverly looked down to see the cover. It read ‘The Burke Farm Phantom’ by Peter Todd. She looked up to the redhead who had a slight blush on her cheeks.</p>
<p>“I figured you could borrow mine.” All of a sudden, Waverly was lost in those eyes again. The memories of those brown eyes looking into her soul surrounded her. It was him! Or… her! Her redheaded savior had been the princess? She hadn’t even realized that she had been talking with a woman, much less royalty. The woman that everyone had been searching for last night had been hiding in men’s clothes behind a silver mask.</p>
<p>“You,” Waverly whispered. Nicole’s eyes brightened at her recognition. She smiled and looked like she was about to speak.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Ward interrupted. “May I ask what is going on?” Nicole’s face darkened and she turned to Marquess Earp.</p>
<p>“I thought my father explained before I arrived. I want to marry your daughter.”</p>
<p>“You want… but I thought—”</p>
<p>“I thought I was very clear with what I said.” The King interjected. “I told you that my daughter had chosen one of yours. I don’t understand why there could be any confusion when I did not specify which daughter she liked. Unless… you made an assumption of which daughter a member of the royal family would choose?” Her father’s back immediately straightened and he turned to King Michael.</p>
<p>“Of course not!” He sputtered. “I would never dream of making such an assumption. I am just confused because I didn’t believe that Waverly had spoken to any women last night. I saw her all night with a man.”</p>
<p>“You should be careful how you talk to people you don’t know the identity of.” Nicole said with a knowing tone in her voice. Ward turned and looked to the princess with horror across his face.</p>
<p>“You were dressed as a man?” Her father asked. Now Wynonna and Willa’s eyes widened in realization, quickly followed by fear on Willa’s face and amusement on Wynonna’s.</p>
<p>“Unfortunately for you, I was. I’ll forgive the way you spoke to me last night and treat it as a learning experience. Hopefully, you will be more careful how you speak to people.”</p>
<p>“But the rumors…”</p>
<p>“I asked Elaine to start those rumors. I hoped it would help to prevent people from seeing my disguise, and it looked like it worked. I spent a wonderful evening with Waverly before you interrupted, and would like to ask for her hand in marriage.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure, your highness? Waverly can be a mousy little thing. She’s always held up in the library, never doing anything to do with the household. To add to that she is a mess, it is a nightmare for our cleaning staff to deal with. My eldest, Willa, would be much more suitable. She’s been raised to lead a house and would be much more prepared for a role within the palace.” Waverly looked down in shame. She knew he was at best stretching the truth and at worst outright lying, but she couldn’t just shout that out in front of royalty. She couldn’t contradict him at all or else she risked a beating later. She hoped Nicole would see through his words, but was prepared for her to change her mind. Instead, Nicole turned to him sharply and was scowling.</p>
<p>“Are you really trying to tell me I don’t know my own mind? I have met with dozens of suitors, all probably like your Willa, and I couldn’t stand any of them. I would spend five minutes with them and just be annoyed and desperate to escape. I spent hours with Waverly and dreaded the second we would be apart. When you forced me to walk away it felt like someone had stabbed me in the heart. I know who I want, and it is Waverly.” The brunette looked up to the redhead with amazement. Someone defending her like this was something she had dreamed of. Wynonna would try to defend her, but here was a person who had only spent one evening with her and cared more about her than her Marquess father. This was someone who wanted to spend the rest of their life with her. Her father looked dumbfounded. His mouth was gaping open, as though he wanted to say something but didn’t know what. Willa also looked horrified. All of her plans were ruined, the princess hadn’t chosen her. She had spent all night talking up woman after woman, but it was all for nothing. Wynonna, meanwhile, was smiling like a loon. She looked ecstatic that someone was putting their father in his place.</p>
<p>“I—I wouldn’t dream of trying to tell you what to do, your highness.” Ward finally stammered out.</p>
<p>“Good. Now I would like to speak with Lady Waverly alone.”</p>
<p>“May I ask why?”</p>
<p>“That really isn’t your business, Marquess Earp. I need to speak with her privately. Don’t worry though, my lady will come with us so your daughter’s virginity is not in peril.” Nicole then turned back to Waverly and held out her hand. “May we speak?” Waverly just nodded dumbly and took the Princess’s hand. Nicole smiled and pulled Waverly behind her, with Chrissy following. They walked into a nearby room, it looked like an office of some sort, but was a little dusty so it was probably unused. When they were all safely inside Nicole turned around and pulled her into a hug. Waverly was frozen for a second but quickly recovered. She wrapped her arms around the redhead and gripped the back of the dress tightly. The brunette maneuvered her head into to crook of the other woman’s neck. She inhaled the sweet vanilla scent from Nicole and let this feeling of comfort envelop her. After a couple minutes Nicole finally pulled away.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I probably shouldn’t have done that.” Nicole apologized, looking down with a blush dusting her cheeks. “I just had to hold you. It was all that I was thinking of last night. After dancing with you all I wanted was to have you back in my arms.”</p>
<p>“It was fine.” Waverly answered. “I actually really liked it. It felt good to be in your arms again.” Nicole’s smile brightened her whole face.</p>
<p>“I’m glad I didn’t overstep. At least not with the hug. But overstepping is what I wanted to talk to you about.”</p>
<p>“Okay?” Waverly was definitely more confused now then she was before. Even when Nicole had first walked in and she couldn’t remember why she looked familiar. “Did I do something wrong?”</p>
<p>“No!” Waverly jumped and Nicole immediately looked guilty. “Sorry, I mean no. You didn’t do anything wrong and I don’t want you to think that. I might’ve done something wrong though.”</p>
<p>“What could you have done wrong?”</p>
<p>“I wish I could’ve asked you about your opinion on marrying me before that whole thing. But it’s something about being official and the right way to do it. I just want to make sure this is something you really want. If you don’t want to marry me then I want you to tell me. You don’t have to tell me why; I’ll respect your decision no matter what. And if you’re worried about your father, I’ll make sure he can’t do anything to you in retribution for your choice. I’ll make sure you’re safe and find someone you do want to be with. I just don’t want to take your choices away. I want to make you happy, and if that isn’t with me then I’ll accept that.” Nicole looked at her with so much sincerity it made Waverly want to cry. This woman was too good to be true. Waverly had already known she would accept the proposal. Nicole was amazing and if she had to choose between Nicole and her father, she would choose Nicole every time. Even though they had only known each other one night. And yet, Nicole was still checking in. She was still making sure that this was what Waverly wanted. She had already been falling for the red-haired man yesterday, and yet she was falling even harder for the woman today. Nicole was looking increasingly worried and Waverly realized she still hadn’t answered.</p>
<p>“Of course I want to marry you.” Hope filled the Princess’s eyes.</p>
<p>“You do? Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel obligated.”</p>
<p>“I don’t feel obligated.” Waverly takes Nicole’s hands in her own. “I want this. Last night was the best night of my life. I told you last night what kind of person I wanted to be with, and that person is you.” She pulled Nicole in again and wrapped her arms around her. “I want you, Nicole.” The redhead tightened her hold on the smaller brunette.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Nicole whispered. “We should go back.” Waverly pulled away from her.</p>
<p>“Probably,” she agreed.</p>
<p>“Good, because watching you two be so sickeningly adorable is getting a little nauseating.“ Waverly jumped a little and turned to the blond woman she had forgotten was also in the room. Nicole just laughed.</p>
<p>“Alright, alright, Chrissy. We’re done. Let’s head back.” The three women went back to the throne room. The King and Queen were still in their thrones talking to each other while Willa and Ward were whispering to each other to the side. Wynonna was walking around aimlessly, trying to keep herself occupied.</p>
<p>“Welcome back.” King Michael spoke first. At his words Wynonna stopped and looked up, smiling, and Ward and Willa stopped talking to look at them.</p>
<p>“Yes, father. We are back, and I would like to officially ask Marquess Earp for his daughter, Waverly’s, hand in marriage.” Everyone turned to him, he looked conflicted and annoyed, even angry. Finally, he begrudgingly answered.</p>
<p>“Of course, your highness. It would be an honor for my daughter to be your wife.” Waverly almost couldn’t believe it. She knew her father was too much of a coward to outright reject the royal family, but there was some small part in the back of her mind that thought he would figure out some way to refuse.</p>
<p>“Well, this is cause for celebration!” The King exclaimed. He ordered a servant to bring out some wine. Wynonna rushed over to Waverly and pulled her in for a hug.</p>
<p>“I’m so happy for you, babygirl.” She whispered in her ear.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Nonna.” She answered as they pulled apart. Waverly felt an arm wrap around her waist and saw Nicole by her side smiling. This is everything she could have wished for. She was getting away from her father and marrying someone that she knew she would be happy with. She almost couldn’t believe her luck. The servant came back with glasses of wine on a platter and each person took a glass.</p>
<p>“To Waverly and Nicole!” King Michael said as he raised his glass.</p>
<p>“To Waverly and Nicole!” Everyone followed suit before taking a sip. Waverly felt a tap on her arm and turned to see the Queen.</p>
<p>“I’m Mary, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Waverly.”</p>
<p>“The pleasure is mine, your majesty.” Waverly gave a small curtsy.</p>
<p>“Oh, please, stop with the ‘majesty’. You’re to be my daughter-in-law, you can call me Mary.”</p>
<p>“I-I’m honored, your—I mean, Mary.” The Queen gave a warm smile and then pulled Waverly into a hug.</p>
<p>“I’m honored to meet you. I was sure Nicole would be miserable on her wedding day no matter if it was her choice or not. But the moment she started talking about you… just… thank you.” Waverly blushed.</p>
<p>“I didn’t do anything.”</p>
<p>“I know it doesn’t feel like you did, but you helped ease a mother’s mind. Hopefully one day you’ll understand.”</p>
<p>“I… I um…”</p>
<p>“No pressure. You and Nicole need to get to know each other better, then the wedding, and then you and Nicole will decide when it’s time for that. Michael is very healthy, so there’s no pressure for an heir anytime soon.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, yo—Mary.” Waverly felt a familiar arm wrap around her waist and saw Nicole pulling her back.</p>
<p>“Mom, please don’t scare her away. I only just convinced her to marry me.” Mary laughed and shook her head.</p>
<p>“If you think this girl is anywhere near leaving you then you don’t see how she looks at you.” With that the Queen walked away, back to the King who was speaking with Marquess Earp.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry if she said anything weird.” Nicole said uneasily.</p>
<p>“Nothing weird. Well, nothing too weird. Plus, she’s right. I’m nowhere near leaving you.” A giant smile grew on the redhead’s face, with eyes as bright as she’s ever seen them.</p>
<p>“That’s good to hear. I really like you. I don’t know how I would recover if I lost you.” Waverly chuckled and wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck.</p>
<p>“Good thing you never have to find out.” Waverly then pulled Nicole’s face down so she could give her a kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whelp, they fell in love faster than Romeo and Juliet.</p>
<p>I hope everyone enjoyed this story. I appreciate all hits, kudos, and comments. Thank you all so much!</p>
<p>Now, I'm just going back to my writing hole. I'm still working on Caiden Stories, and I'm currently writing a Wayhaught Ranch AU as well. I have no idea when they'll ready, but I'm definitely excited about both.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was definitely thinking about a certain ex-boyfriend of Waverly's when I was writing the brown-haired guy in blue.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>